


If I Didn't Have You

by Eicartgeorge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Stiles and Lydia have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Picks up just after the Ghost Riders/Mr. Douglas are defeated. Lydia doesn't want to leave Stiles's side and goes home with him.I think it toes the line of mature and explicit. If you think I need to change the rating to Explicit, let me know.





	1. Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out and extra special thanks to deathcabjenny on tumblr, without whom this fic might never have gotten published. Thanks for the encouragement :)
> 
> Also, I've never written as much detail into a bedroom scene than I did in this, so go easy on me. Please leave me all of your thoughts in the comments. I could continue this to go through their summer if you like it enough. Let me know if you want me to continue.

The earthquake stopped, and Stiles looked up to see Lydia slowly pulling away from his father. They locked eyes and she ran back to him, clinging to him. She hadn't wanted to let him go in the locker room, and then look what happened. He was nearly killed! By his fake mother no less.

 

“You know,” He whispered. “That's twice tonight that you've saved my life. I feel like I owe you one.”

 

She gave a breathy laugh in his ear that sent shivers down his spine. “Let's just call it even.”

 

“Deal.” He hugged her tighter. The imminent threat was over. They had nothing left to do.

 

Neither of them knew how long they were standing there holding each other, but it was long enough for the situation to become awkward for the sheriff, who calmly cleared his throat.

 

Lydia felt herself blush as she began to pull away. She didn't let go of him completely though. She grabbed his arm and held onto it as she turned to look at his father.

 

“What now?” The sheriff asked.

 

“We uh...”Stiles began. “We should probably find everybody else. Make sure everyone's okay.” He looked at Lydia.

 

“Well, no one's dead.” She shrugged. “So, there's that I guess.”

 

When Stiles, Lydia and the Sheriff found the rest of the pack, it was sans Mason, Corey, Argent, and Melissa.

 

“Are we missing people?” Stiles asked as he looked around. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

 

“No,” Liam began. “Corey was hurt so Melissa, Argent, and Mason took him to the hospital. Nobody died... surprisingly.”

 

“It wasn't for lack of trying.” Peter quipped with an eye roll.

 

“Although, Mr. Douglas literally just became a ghost rider right in front of our eyes..so...”

 

Stiles's eyes narrowed at the sound of the familiar voice. “ _Theo?_ How the hell- _”_

 

“That was my bad.” Liam spoke up.

 

“Liam!” Stiles scolded.

 

“To be fair.” Scott spoke up, “He did more good than bad...” He looked back at the chimera. “This time.”

 

“Yeah...I'll believe it when I see it.” Stiles grumbled as he adjusted his arm around Lydia.

 

“I'm glad you're back, Stiles.” Malia told him. Lydia held him tighter. He noticed, but didn't think much of it.

 

“I'm really glad to be back. You know, there's not a lot happening in The Hunt. It's really boring to be honest.” He wrinkled his forehead in thought, then suddenly yelled, “Oh my God!”

 

“What?” Lydia asked, looking up at him.

 

“I've been gone for _three months_!”

 

“Yeah...”Scott was slightly confused. “Liam and I already told you that.”

 

“Yeah, but I'm just now realizing what that means. I haven't _eaten_ in three months. I haven't _showered_ in three months...oh God, Lydia...I can't believe you kissed me when I haven't _brushed my teeth_ in three months!”

 

“Well-” Lydia began, but Scott interrupted.

 

“You kissed him?” Stiles and Lydia looked up, Scott didn't bother to hold back his smile of pride.

 

Lydia felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she bit her lip, then rested her head on Stiles's chest. “Of course I did.” She whispered. “What did you expect?”

 

“More denial.” Malia stated bluntly. An awkwardness sort of filled the air as Stiles and Lydia stared at Malia. Lydia felt bad for the werecoyote. She'd seen the look of disappointment on the girl's face when the rift didn't open for her. “So, are you two like...together now?”

 

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other. “We hadn't really-” Stiles began.

 

“Because,” Malia continued. “In case you didn't notice, the girl literally opened a rift in space and time to save you, so if you don't do something about that...then...” Malia trailed off but her face held a small smile of approval.

 

“So,” Stiles began with a quirked brow as he and Lydia looked back at each other.”That means technically you saved my life three times today.”

 

Lydia smiled shyly. “We're even.” She repeated her sentiment from earlier.

 

He shook his head. “I don't know about that.”

 

“How about,” Sheriff Stilinski began, “We go home and I make you something to eat.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Sounds good.” He turned to his friends. “See you guys tomorrow? Uh...what _is_ tomorrow exactly?”

 

“Saturday.” Scott told him.

 

“Oh...well...then may-”

 

Scott regarded his two friends. The banshee and the human. The girl, who was clinging so tightly to the boy, like as if she were to let him go, he'd disappear again.

 

“You know what?” Scott interrupted for a second time. “Call me if you want to hang out this weekend. If not, I'll see you on Monday.”

 

Stiles nodded, and turned to Lydia. “So, are-”

 

“I'm not leaving you.” She said softly. It brought him back to the night (three months ago?) when everyone but her had forgotten him. When he told her to get out of there to save herself, and she wasn't going to leave his side. It wasn't happening then, and it certainly wasn't happening now.

 

“Okay, well. See you guys later.”

 

Stiles and Lydia turned to follow the sheriff back to the parking lot.

 

“You know,” Noah began. “I'll meet you guys back at the house. I drove myself here anyway.”

 

“When?” Stiles asked, but his dad was already walking away. Stiles and Lydia continued walking in the direction that Stiles had parked. “So, when I got out of the hunt, I ended up back in the Jeep. And the driver's side door handle was broken...you wouldn't happen to know anything about that...would you?”

 

Lydia smiled. “We heard the radio static. We didn't have your keys yet, so I made the executive decision. We had to get in there.”

 

“So you gave the orders?”

 

She nodded. “You can't be mad though. Scott and I also paid $150.00 to keep it from getting towed.”

 

Stiles stopped and looked at Lydia, then to the jeep and back to the banshee. “It's not even worth that much.”

 

“You know...Scott said the same thing. But...it wasn't about the jeep. It was about you. And...I would do whatever I needed to do to get you back.” He was staring at her, eyes glassy with tears. “Do you remember right after Jackson...died...” She questioned the wording because he was alive now... and that whole situation had been confusing. “And I came to your house, and you told me that if I died you would go out of your mind?”

 

“I believe the exact terminology was that I would 'go out of my _freaking_ mind', but continue.” He smiled, and so did she.

 

“The point is...I didn't understand that. I mean...Jackson was dead. And...I mean... I was sad, but I was going to get through it. I was going to be okay. And then...when Allison and Aiden died...” Tears began to fill her eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat. “I may have lost it, but you were there and you kept me from going insane.” She suddenly let out a sob.

 

“Hey,” He whispered.

 

She shook her head. She needed to get this out. “But then you were gone,” Her bottom lip was quivering and Stiles's vision had gone cloudy, and he tried to blink the tears away so that he could see her properly. “And I...” Sobs wracked her body, and when she tried to speak again, she didn't recognize her own voice. It was full of desperation, and he had never seen her cry like this. No one had seen her cry like this. The closest anyone had gotten was earlier that night with Malia and Scott when she recounted the night he was taken. Part of her was worried she was scaring him away with her emotionalism, but when she looked into his eyes there was no fear. He looked...guilty. Like it was his fault she was in pain. And that only made her cry harder. “It was like...there was a hole....and...and you were....” She sniffled. “You were the one that was always there...and then you weren't, and I understood.” she nodded, sniffed, and sobbed again. “I understood what you meant. Because I was going out of my fucking mind without you.”

 

Stiles was full-on crying as he smiled and said. “The term was 'freaking', but 'fucking' works too.”

 

Lydia let out a laugh, that was mixed with sobs. “I don't want you to leave me like that again.” She said shaking her head.

 

“I don't plan on it.” He sniffed, as he brought his hand up to her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

 

“I know,” She nodded, and took a deep breath. “But I know what our life is like, and I know you can't make any promises.” She took another deep breath, but somehow that made the tears fall faster and harder. “I've never felt like this before... I've never _loved_ anyone like this before. And the thought that I'm so emotionally connected to one person... that if anything were to happen to them it would send me out of my damn mind...that thought fucking terrifies me.” Now she saw the fear in his eyes. “But Goddammit, Stiles! It's worth it. _You're_ worth it.”

 

He couldn't stand it a minute longer. He crashed his lips onto hers, his hands tangling in her hair as she tugged on the collar of his flannel. They were as close as they could possibly get, but it wasn't close enough. He could taste her tears on her lips and he hated that he was the cause of those tears. He hated that loving him caused her so much pain. He wanted to kiss every tear away. It didn't matter how fucking beautiful she was when she cried. She didn't like crying in front of people, and he knew that. He remembered.

 

He pulled away, and she whimpered slightly at the loss of his lips on hers, but then he kissed her chin, where a tear was about to drip off of her face. Then the side of her nose where a tear was resting in a tiny crease, then along her jaw, and the corner of her eye where a few stray tears had leaked out. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he kissed her forehead.

 

Lydia shivered.

 

“Are you cold?” He asked her in a whisper. She _was_ wearing a short sleeved dress, and he'd been running around in long sleeves and jeans.

 

“I honestly couldn't tell you.” She replied. He took his flannel off and put it around her. She slipped her arms through it and wrapped it around herself almost twice.

 

“Come on.” He put a hand on her back as he led her over to the jeep. “My dad is probably going to freak out if we don't show up soon.”

 

Stiles opened his passenger door for her, and walked around to the driver's side. He turned the keys in the ignition (Scott had given them back when they reunited). The moment he didn't need his right hand anymore, Lydia linked it with hers. She needed to feel him. She needed to know he was there. It was only about a 20 minute drive from the school to his house, but when he pulled into his driveway and looked over, the strawberry blonde was asleep.

 

Stiles smiled. “Lydia?” He whispered. No response. He worked his hand out of her grasp and unbuckled her seat belt. She had obviously had an emotional day. Hell, maybe it was an emotional three months. (Three. Fucking. Months. He still couldn't believe it). Either way, he didn't want to be the one to wake her up.

 

When he walked around to the passenger's side and lifted her out, she wrapped her arms around his neck subconsciously and he carried her inside and up to his room. He raised an eyebrow when he walked in, but laid her down on his bed, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

 

“Uh...Dad?” Stiles began when he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When did the middle of my floor become a crime board?”

 

The sheriff let out a sigh. “When it became a mystery.” Stiles nodded, then his dad gave him a plate. “I made macaroni and cheese.”

 

“That sounds amazing.” Stiles told his father as he took the plate from him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia's eyes opened slowly. For a moment she didn't know where she was. She was laying on a bed and facing a wall. “Stiles?” She mumbled. She vaguely remembered him there when she was falling asleep, but then maybe it had been a dream. But it felt so real. Had something happened? She bolted upright. “Stiles!”

 

“I'm here!” He said quickly just as she was turning around. He had been sitting at his desk, having already taken a shower and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She quickly flung her arms around him and he returned the gesture, rubbing her back.

 

“What were you doing over there?” She asked him once she pulled away, after the adrenaline wore off slightly.

 

He shook his head. “I'm not tired.”

 

She scoffed. “Well, that's a lie. You haven't slept in three months.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Because I highly doubt your pillow followed you into The Hunt.”

 

“Damn. You're good.”

 

“So...what's the real reason?”

 

He was playing with her fingers when he answered, “I didn't want to assume that you'd want to sleep together.” His eyes widened suddenly. “And by 'sleep together' I meant actually sleepin-”

 

“Stiles,” Lydia stopped him, putting both hands on either side of his face. “I love you. I tore open fucking time and space for you. You have permission to sleep with me whenever you want.”

 

His throat went dry all of a sudden, “A-and by s-sl-eep with...” He gulped. “You mean...” She didn't answer him. She just smiled and kissed him. He pulled away after only a moment. “Wait..I just...can we talk?”

 

“About what?” She asked as worry filled her bones.

 

“Us...like... _is_ there an _us_...or...what are _we_?” Lydia sighed in relief. “I mean...I love you...You love me-”

 

“ _We're a happy family_? Are you quoting _Barney_ to me?”

 

“Not intentionally.” He groaned. “Oh God...this has got to be the worst...” He trailed off and took a deep breath, before confidently asking, “Lydia, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

Pure innocence was on his face, and Lydia suddenly felt like an elementary school girl. Her eyes went wide, almost puppy-dog like. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks, and she bit her lip as a child-like smile formed on her face. Her heart did this fluttery thing, and her stomach did a small flip... and Stiles was still waiting there, expectantly.

 

It was in that moment it occurred to her that she had never been properly asked to be anyone's girlfriend. Jackson was her first boyfriend and he never asked, he just introduced her one day as his girlfriend. He'd just assumed that she would be okay with it.(She _was_...but that's not the point). Then with Aiden...they never really made anything official. She wasn't even sure if she ever called him her boyfriend. He was just a guy she dated (Read as: fucked).

 

But here was the guy who had had a crush on her since the 3rd grade. He finally had her. He could assume anything he wanted (that she was fine with being his girlfriend, that she was fine with him _sleeping_ with her- and sleeping _with_ her, if you know what I mean) and yet he was still asking permission.

 

It just made her want to kiss him again.

 

So that's what she did. The kiss was innocent, just like the question he was asking her.

 

“Should I take that as a yes?” He asked her once she pulled away. His lips were still slightly puckered and his eyes were still closed.

 

“Yes,” she whispered before kissing him again. Deeper this time. He pulled away suddenly.

 

“Hold on.”

 

“What are you doing?” She asked as he reached into his pocket.

 

He pulled out his phone. “I just need to text Scott and tell him that I'm officially dating the most popular girl in school.” Lydia shook her head, grabbed his phone out of his hands, and tossed it carefully on the floor. It landed with a soft _thud_. She was on her knees at this point, which made her just a little bit taller than him, since he was still sitting. She was still wearing his flannel too, but one side had fallen off her shoulder.

 

“You can text Scott tomorrow.” She bit her lip as she stared at his. “You may have more to tell him.”

 

Stiles gulped again. “That was....insanely ho-.” She cut him off with another kiss, grabbing his face and parting her lips almost immediately so that he could deepen the kiss further. She slowly began moving further back onto the bed, pulling him along with her.

 

Once, he was fully on the bed, he detached his lips from hers and began to kiss her neck. She let out a small gasp and felt him smile against her. Her hands ran down his chest and abs until she felt skin where his shirt had begun to ride up slightly. She slipped them underneath, running her nails along his back as he kissed and sucked at her neck. He shivered and let out a shaky breath right next to her ear that sent chills down her spine.

 

“If you're cold,” She began, breathless. “I could take your shirt off.” He raised his head to look at her, confusion on his face. “I mean, the shirt that you gave me...because I was...oh fuck it, just take off your shirt.” She reached for the hem of his t-shirt, but he put his hand on her wrist to stop her.

 

“Wait.”

 

“What now?” She asked in frustration.

 

“It's just....I've wanted this for a long time, and I don't want to rush it.” He was looking at her so lovingly, and somehow wanting to take things slow became an even bigger turn on. “And my shirt leads to your shirt-”

 

“-It's still technically yours-” She quickly inserted into the conversation.

 

“Which leads to your dress-”

 

“It's a romper-”

 

“And it looks very nice on you.”

 

She bit her lip again, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I bet it would look even better on the floor next to your shirt.”

 

Her hands were still at the hem of his shirt, and his hand was still holding her wrist. She felt his grasp on her tighten for a moment.

 

“My dad is just down the hall.” He whispered shakily.

 

“Then I guess we should be quiet.” Her teeth grazed his ear as she spoke.

 

He groaned. “Lyd...you're killing me.”

 

“No.” She said pulling back so that he could her face when she spoke. “You're killing me. You know, maybe we're not even. Maybe it's time to return the favor. Time and Space, Stiles.”

 

“How many times are you going to use that on me?”

 

“Until it doesn't work anymore...” She smirked. “Come on...save my life.”

 

He crashed his lips into hers and released the hold he had on her wrist. She took this opportunity to grab his shirt and lift it over his head. They broke apart, so he could get the shirt off and she got a good look at his torso.

 

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed.

 

“I thought we were being quiet.” He whispered, before silencing her with another kiss. He'd caught her slightly off guard with the force of the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed. His lips found her neck again. That same spot that he'd quickly found out she liked.

 

“It's just...”She began through heavy breaths. “You've got abs! How'd you get those?”

 

He pulled away to look at her face again before smirking. “I run a lot.” She maneuvered her legs around him and quickly flipped him over so that she was straddling him. Now she had a better look at his shirtless body.

 

“I can't believe you look this good and you wear two shirts every day.” She told him as she ran her hands from his chest to hem of his sweatpants.

 

“I don't want to make the wolves feel bad, you know?”

 

She kissed him again on his lips, but then began to kiss along his jawline, as her hands played with the band of his sweatpants. He felt her hand slip underneath the band, and he quickly flipped them back over.

 

“So...” He started as he looked her up and down. “How does this thing come off?”

 

 

* * *

 

“If I would have known this morning when I got dressed that we were going to win a huge ghost rider show down tonight, I would have dressed with easier access.” She told him once she had taken off the romper and the tights she was wearing. She was standing next to the bed because it ended up being a lot more difficult to get everything off than she thought it would be. Stiles was back to sitting on the edge of the bed as he had watched her undress, and as Lydia made eye contact with him, she had never felt more naked. She was still in her bra and panties, but there was something about the moment...the way he was looking at her, like she was a piece of art. Studying every intricate detail of her body.

 

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered.

 

She looked back up at him, “Really?” She asked with a shy smile. He reached for her hands and pulled her closer to him.

 

“Really.” He put his hands on her waist once she was close enough. The feel of his rough fingertips on her smooth skin brought her back to the mindset she had been in before she had the issues with her clothes. She grabbed his face and kissed him again. She didn't think she would ever stop wanting to kiss him. Maybe that's what happened in the locker room over a year ago. His lips on hers had awoken something in her. A hunger. A need. Ever since then, she had been doing everything in her power to stop herself from kissing him again, but now here they were and if she would have just let things happen she could have had this for the last year. She could be used to his touch by now.

 

Oh, who was she kidding? She would never be used to his touch. She would never want to be. She wanted every time he touched her to feel just like this. The first time.

 

His hands traced up her spine until they reached the clasp on her bra. He hesitated, and she pulled away again. Reaching her hands behind her back, to meet his. She unclasped her bra for him, then reached for his arms on either side of her, maneuvering them so that his hands were on her shoulders next to her straps.

 

He got the hint. He hooked his fingers through the straps and slowly slid the bra down her arms.

 

“I promise not to faint this time.” He told her as he looked back into her eyes, referring to the first time he'd seen her naked-after she was bitten and left the hospital in a fugue state. His hands went to her lower back and he pulled her closer so that she was standing between his legs. He kissed along her collarbone as she ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly kissed down until one of her breasts was in his mouth and she was gasping, and her hand was pulling and tugging at fistfuls of hair.

 

“Stiles!” She gasped louder than she meant to. His hands tightened around her waist and he fell backwards and flipped her over all in one motion.

 

He quickly put a finger to her lips. “Shh.. We're being quiet.”

 

She bit down on her lip, hard, in an effort to not make any noise, and nodded. He moved to the other side, kissing and sucking, and she was biting down on her lip so hard she was afraid she was going to draw blood. Her hands were on his back and her nails were scratching and clawing into his shoulders. He moved from the other breast and trailed kisses down to her navel. When he reached the band of her underwear he looked up and met her eyes. Asking for permission again.

 

“No.” She breathed out and tried to sit up, and re-position herself.

 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked.

 

Lydia stopped moving for a moment. “No!” She almost yelled. Was he crazy? “It's just...you're still wearing your pants.”

 

“Oh...” She looked at him, and then looked off to where her romper was on the floor (next to his shirt-and they both had to admit, neither article of clothing had ever looked better) “What?” He pretended he didn't know what she was she was asking.

 

“You got a strip-tease earlier. It's the least you can do.”

 

“You're kidding.”

 

“Time and space, Stiles.”

 

“Okay, that's going to get old really fast.” He laughed and stood up, facing the bed. He looked down and groaned. “They're sweatpants, Lydia. There's not a sexy way to take them off. There's no button or zipper, or belt-”

 

“Well,” She began as she climbed off the bed. “Maybe I can help with that.” She put her hands on his waist and raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, then his neck, and down his chest and his abs, and then her fingers were hooking into the band of his pants. She was still kissing him, and it hadn't occurred to him that she had grabbed the band of his boxers with the sweatpants until he felt the steamy heat of her mouth and-

 

“Oh my God!” He reached out, grabbing onto the back of her head.

 

“Shh.” He felt her hum against him, and he gripped her tighter. “We're being quiet.”

 

“If you keep doing that I don't how quiet I can be.” He managed to get out. She didn't stop though. Until he was finally able to mutter the words, “Get up.”

 

She looked up at him, the roughness of his voice sending a chill down her spine and right between her legs. Slowly, she stood, but he wasted no time in crushing his lips to hers once more. He grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands went to his hair again. God, she could run her fingers through his hair all day. She took a moment to imagine that: sitting on a couch, watching a movie and running her fingers through his hair. She rolled her hips at the thought and Stiles groaned into her mouth.

 

Suddenly her back was on the bed and her head was on his pillow. She felt his fingers on the band of her panties and he was moving so slow. Entirely too slow for her liking. But then she remembered he was taking his time. Savoring every detail. It was as if he was worried this would never happen again, and he wanted to make this one time count. Little did he know, she was already calculating the time they would have between classes... the time they would have after school... subtracting the time they would need for homework, and subtracting the time for hanging out with their other friends.... then adding back that homework time, because they could _totally_ study together. He could help her, she could help him...speaking of helping her...

 

“Oh, God...Stiles!” She gasped and tugged at his hair as she felt his tongue diving in and out of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her tongue. “I want..” She tried as strangled moans and whimpers escaped from the back of her throat. “I need...” She tried again. “Oh God....Stiles...please...” She begged. She didn't want anymore teasing. She wanted _him._

 

He raised his head and kissed her again. She could taste herself on his tongue. He pulled away for a moment and she realized he was doing something with his hand off to the side.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked him desperately.

 

“I'm getting a condom.”

 

Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his wrist. “No.”

 

“No?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

She shook her head slightly. “Just you.” He stared for a moment before kissing her again.

 

He pulled away again “Are you sure?”

 

“God, Stiles!” She whined. “Just fuck me already.”

 

He wrinkled his brow and shook his head. “I'm not going to fuck you.”

 

“ _What_?” He was joking right?

 

“Lydia, I love you. I've been in love with you for God knows how long. I don't want to fuck you I-”

 

“Oh God... if you say you want to make love to me, I swear to God..”

 

He chuckled. “But what if that's exactly what I want to do?” He was looking at her with such adoration, and her eyes softened. She actually felt tears begin to form.

 

“Then I would have to tell you that I've never been more turned on.” He smiled at her and she was watching his face, when he was suddenly inside of her. He'd caught her off guard and she opened her mouth to gasp or moan or something in between, but he quickly swallowed it up when his mouth was on hers again. And they were were moving together, and she felt like this connection they had could only grow stronger. She was digging her nails into his back again, as if holding on for dear life.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, breaking the kiss again, so they could get some air as he continued to move in and out of her. Each thrust was harder, deeper, faster.

 

“I love you too.” She whimpered. “Oh God I...I love you so much.”

 

“Lydia..” He groaned a few moments later. His movements were becoming erratic. “I'm gonna-”

 

“Don't leave me.” She pleaded. It was as if all of the emotions from earlier were combining with the feelings of pleasure and her brain didn't know how to deal with it all. And then she was sobbing like, uncontrollable sobs. “Don't leave me. Please don't.”

 

“I'm not leaving you. I won't. I promise.”

 

With one last thrust, he felt her walls clench around him and he let himself go as well. They laid there shaking with orgasms and sobs and neither wanted to move.

 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered after a moment. His mouth was next to her ear and she could hear him breathing raggedly.

 

“For what?” He asked, genuinely confused.

 

“For crying like that that. I don't know what happened.” She covered her face with her hands.

 

“It's okay.” He told her as he reached up and moved her hands away from her face. “Remember... I think you look beautiful when you cry. You don't have to hide it. Not from me.”

 

She nodded slowly. He finally pulled out of her and grabbed his covers, throwing them over the two of them as she snuggled up to him and he held her. Both of them had their heads on his pillow and suddenly, he knew that he would never have another good night's sleep without Lydia Martin at his side. He fell asleep wondering how he got so lucky to have the girl he's loved since the third grade love him back after all this time.

 

She fell asleep wondering how she could be so lucky to have someone that loved her so unconditionally.

 

 


	2. Blueberry Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the kudos/comments/bookmarks etc. I really, really, really appreciate them! Here is another chapter (which includes a little taste of Domestic!Stydia), so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you yet again to deathcabjenny on tumblr who lets me bounce ideas off of her, and tells me when to use clavicle vs collarbone. ;)

 

Lydia sighed and she felt the arms around her tighten. She didn't open her eyes. Instead, she tried going back to sleep. 

She was almost there when she felt a pair of lips on her shoulder. _Stiles_. She smiled to herself as she turned her head to face him. 

“Good morning.” She said softly, not trusting her voice. She _had_ just woken up.

“I can't believe I get to wake up next to you.” 

She felt herself blush as she turned her body so that she was facing him fully. The strawberry-blonde reached her hand up and stroked his cheek with her thumb, then leaned forward to kiss him. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss, rolling her back onto her back. Her hand went around to the back of his head and pulled at his hair, and his hand caressed her body down to her waist where he let his thumb rest at the top of her leg.

 He pulled away from her and she looked up at him. “Well, I could get used to that.” Lydia whispered, as she silently wished he would move his thumb about two inches to his left.

 Instead he rolled off of her, and onto his back, pulling the covers down as he did so. The sheet stopped right below his waist, giving her a nice view of his torso in the light. He was still looking in her direction as she stared at his chest. All of a sudden, she was reaching out and tracing his abs with one of her fingers.

 “Were you going to meet up with Scott today?” She asked.

 “Scott who?” His eyes were partially closed. The way her fingers were lightly touching him was sending goosebumps down his arms.

 She bit back a smile. “Scott McCall. Your best friend.”

 He shook his head. “Hmmm doesn't ring a bell.” Lydia pursed her lips as her eyes got a faraway gaze in them. She knew he was only joking, but it was still too real for her.

 He let out a groan as he put two and two together. “Hey,” He said softly, as he grabbed the hand that was on his chest and linked their fingers together. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.”

 “I know.” She gave him a small smile. “It's just still too fresh.”

 “But in answer to your question...”He began as he rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand, “Why the hell would I want to hang out with Scott McCall, my best friend since preschool, when I can just lay here with you for the rest of the day?”

 He kissed her lightly and she pulled away with a huff. “You know, we will have to eat at some point.”

 “True.” He sighed. “Although,” he continued. “We could eat out.” Lydia's eyes narrowed at him as he quirked his eyebrow suggestively. She wanted to scold him for the joke, but instead, she giggled and buried her head in his pillow. When she looked back at him, she groaned. “What?” He asked.

 “I have to go to the bathroom.” She pushed herself up, but he reached out for her and pulled her back on top of him.

 “No, just stay,”

 “Stiles!” She let out a laugh as she kissed his cheek. “I'll be right back.”

 He sighed as he released her. “Fine.”

 She pushed herself off the bed and surveyed the pile of clothes before picking his flannel up off of the ground and slipping it on, looking back at him as she bit her bottom lip.

 “That's my shirt.” He grinned.

 “Yeah...” She sighed as she began to button the shirt up. “The romper from last night was definitely not the best choice in sleepover outfits. I don't have enough patience to deal with that thing just to go to the bathroom.”

 “I'm not complaining.” He told her as he shook his head.

 “Good, because I'm thinking about stealing this shirt.”

 “Keep it. It looks 100 times better on you than it ever did on me anyway.” She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

 “I'll be right back.”

 Lydia walked out of Stiles's room, closing the door behind her. She took two steps toward the bathroom when the door to his father's room opened.

 Lydia froze as the Sheriff looked at her and paled. A blush crept into her cheeks as she realized she was wearing his son's shirt (and _only_ his son's shirt.) It didn't leave much to the imagination as to what had to have happened. She folded her arms in front of her as neither of them made any effort to move.

 “Sheriff.” Lydia finally nodded at him.

 “Lydia...”

 Stiles's door swung open and he stepped out wearing his sweatpants, but no shirt. “Hey, Lyd, I- Da-ad!” He quickly tried to pose nonchalantly against his door frame. Key word being: _tried._

 “Stiles...” His father addressed him.

 “Um..” Lydia started. “I was just...going to the bathroom.” She pointed to the last door on the left.

 “I was just going to work.” Noah nodded toward the hall that led to the front door.

 “And I...” Stiles began as his father and girlfriend (!!) looked back at him. “Was just going to go die...in a hole...in a...very...very big hole.”

 The three of them were quiet again, looking back and forth at one another.

 “Okay,” Lydia finally broke the silence. “I really need to...um...” She pointed toward the bathroom again.

 “Oh!Yeah... go...” Noah took a step to the side so Lydia could walk past him. Lydia looked back at Stiles after she passed his father, and bit her lip to stifle a laugh. He widened his eyes slightly at her before turning back to his dad. The sheriff sighed then smiled. “I'm happy for you. Truly. I am.”

 “Thanks!” He replied, then saw the look in his father's eye “...But?”

 He wrinkled his forehead in concern. “I'm not ready for grandkids.”

 Stiles's eyes bugged out for a moment “Gran-uh...yeah...no I'm not...” He shook his head, and scratched his neck “I'm not either...for you... to have...because those...those would be my... my... and I...I just...I'm not-” He stuttered,

 “Just uh...be safe.”

 Stiles gulped. “Absolutely!” He replied quickly, praying for the conversation to end.

 “Okay! Well, I'm going to work.” Noah began to walk toward the front door.

 “And I'm gonna start digging that hole!” Stiles yelled after him. Once the door shut, he took a huge breath and leaned back again the door frame.

 The bathroom door opened., (Stiles had barely heard the toilet flush) and Lydia walked out. “Oh my God!” She was laughing,

 “Did you hear him?!”

 Lydia nodded as she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist and he held her in front of him.

 “Was that his version of the safe sex talk?”

 “I guess? I mean... it wasn't the first time I've heard it, but it certainly was the most memorable.”

 Lydia scrunched her face in thought. “Do you think he heard us last night? I mean...we were quiet bu-”

 Stiles couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up inside of him. “ _That_ was not quiet.”

 Lydia glanced at his lips ,before averting her gaze back to his eyes, and softly scratching the back of his neck with tips of her nails. She went up on the tips of her toes, pulling herself closer to him. He thought she was going in for a kiss, so he leaned his head down to meet her lips, but she hesitated just as they were millimeters apart. When she spoke, their lips grazed.

“I don't think you realize just how much I was holding back.” He tightened the grip on her waist, and she took his bottom lip in her teeth as a response.

 “Oh my God.” He groaned into her mouth as he forcefully closed the gap between them. He took a step forward, her back hitting the other side of the door frame. He quickly grabbed the back of her legs and hoisted her up, and moved his hands up her legs until they rested on her ass. He moaned again, when he felt her bare skin and remembered she was in _only_ his shirt.

 He felt her smirk against his lips, and took a moment to remind himself: Lydia Martin was his _girlfriend._ She was letting him touch her, and kiss her, and fuck her.. (and maybe the terminology didn't feel right when talking about the girl he'd loved since the third grade, but the fact of the matter is that's what it was.)

 Lydia rocked her hips against him, desperate for any sort of friction and he felt himself harden beneath her. How did he ever get so lucky? He wondered as he tried to match her movements.

 His lips left her mouth and went to the her neck.

 “God...”She moaned. “I both hate and love that you found that spot already.” He could feel her heat through his sweatpants, and pressed forward and pulled her closer at the same time, nibbling at her neck.

 “Fuck.” She gasped and felt sweat at the nape of her neck. Confident that Stiles had her, she released her hold from around his neck and went for the top button on the flannel she was wearing.

 He abruptly pulled away, keeping his hold on her with one arm, but lifted the other hand to grabbed her wrist. “What are you doing?”

 “This is too hot.” She told him. “And not in a sexy way.”

 “Really?” He asked as he let go of her wrist and slid his hand underneath the shirt. His movements were slow, and Lydia sighed and rested her forehead on his, biting her lip. As his fingers caressed her skin, he felt the heat radiating off of her stomach and the sweat that had formed under her breast. Lydia kissed along his jaw line, and down to the crook of his neck, as she brought her hands back around him and dug her nails into his back. “Because I think it _is_ hot in a sexy way. Like...crazy hot.” He began to knead her breast and Lydia nipped at his shoulder.

 He pushed her hard against the door frame again. Had it not been for the other wonderful sensations he was making her feel, the door frame between her shoulder blades would have hurt a lot a worse.

 “Well,” When she spoke, she was out of breath and had gone back to working her hips over his. “If you're going to insist on this staying on, you're going to need to make something happen and quick. You know...for health reasons.”

 As one had stayed on his back, she moved her other hand between them, pushing his band of sweatpants down. Apparently that was all he had thrown on in the process of coming out of his room. She stroked him and kissed his lips before sliding herself onto him.

 Stiles let out a chuckle. “Did you miss that whole speech my dad just gave?” He asked as they attempted to find their rhythm.

 When Lydia replied, she spoke between heavy breaths. “No, I heard it. ...Don't worry.... No grandkids here.... And if something were to happen... he'd get over it.”

 “Yeah, but what about you? Would you get over it?”

 “I'd live.” His hands went back to her waist, and his knees were starting to feel weak.

 “OH MY GOD!”

 The sound of his father's voice startled him, and he slipped out of Lydia as he stumbled backward, tripping over his feet and bringing Lydia down with him. He hadn't even heard the front door open.

 “Dad, what the fucking hell?!”

 Stiles could see his father standing above them, like he was looking at a car wreck, wanting to look away but seemingly unable to.

 “I could ask you the same thing!” The sheriff screeched. Lydia had buried her face into Stiles's shoulder as she was still straddling him on the ground.

 “You were gone!” Stiles covered his face with his hands.

 “I left my lunch!”

 “I'll bring you lunch later! Just get out, Dad! Get out, get out, get out!”

 “I'm leaving!” Stiles heard the door close and dropped his hands off of his face.

 The door opened again, “Lunch is at 12:30.”

 “Dad!”

 “I'm leaving!” The door closed again.

 Lydia finally lifted her head, face blood red in embarrassment. “I think it's safe to assume the mood has officially been killed.”

 “Oh, thanks, Captain Obvious.” He smirked playfully and Lydia smiled, the red in her cheeks slowly fading.

 “I should take a shower.” She sat up further, but was still on top of him.

 “I'll get you something to wear. Unless you want to change back into your dress.” Lydia opened her mouth, but Stiles beat her to it. “Sorry, _romper_.”

 She smiled. “I'm not changing back into that thing.”

 “Then I'll find an old t-shirt or something.”

 “Okay.” She said, but didn't make any motion to move.

 “Okay.” He replied after a moment. She still wasn't moving. “You know, I can't get up if you're still on top of me.”

 “Oh, really?”

 “Yeah... and I was thinking of making breakfast.'

 At the mention of the word, her stomach began to rumble and she sighed. “Okay.” Lydia slowly climbed off of him and Stiles pulled his pants back up before standing up and walking back into his room. He quickly found some clothes and passed them to Lydia.

 “Towels are in the linen closet inside the bathroom. Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That smells amazing.” Lydia sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Stiles had since put a T-shirt on. Which, she had to admit was slightly disappointing.

“Blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs.” He told her.

“Yum.” She leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen and reached into the carton of blueberries, popping one into her mouth as he turned to look at her.

“Enjoy your shower?” Her hair was still damp, he noticed.

“Very relaxing.” She replied, as she pushed herself up. She walked around to where he was standing in front of a stove and wrapped her arms around his waist. He moved an arm around her while using his other hand to continue to stir the eggs.

Stiles scooped a bit onto the spoon and brought it up to Lydia's lips.

“What do you think?” He asked her as she took a bite.

“Mmm.” She moaned with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him shyly. “They're perfect.” She gave him a peck on the lips.

“How about you grab some plates for us.” He suggested, and tilted his head toward the proper cabinet.

Lydia took another blueberry with a smirk, before getting the plates and setting them next to the stove so that Stiles could put the food on them. He handed her the full plate and the two of them sat down down at the kitchen table.

“So,”Stiles began as he looked at the time. “It's almost 8:15. We need to leave here by noon if we're going to have time to pick up lunch and get it to the station by 12:30.”

“Didn't your dad already have lunch made? Can't we just bring him that?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Lydia, my father walked in on us mid-coitus. I think he deserves a fucking steak.”

“A steak?”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe just a hamburger and some curly fries. I'll let him eat the unhealthy stuff for once.”

Lydia nodded and smiled. “Well, if we're going to go somewhere, I'd like to go home and change first. These clothes are fine for hanging around the house, but...”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, well then what time do we need to leave then?”

Lydia thought for a moment. “11:00.”

“11:00? How long is going to take you to get dressed?” She shrugged and smirked as she took a bite of her eggs. He sighed as a smile played at his lips. “Well, then that gives us two and a half hours. Until we have to leave. What do you want to do?” She licked the syrup off of her fork flirtatiously. Stiles shook his head. “No. I feel like if things get remotely heated, he's going to just waltz back in here and have a heart attack. I will have killed my father. And he's the only parent I have left, so...” He tried to say it in a joking manner, but Lydia looked down at her food, not sure how to respond.

“Yeah...” She finally said forcing a small laugh. “You're probably right.” She looked out into the living room where a couple of weeks before she had been trying to convince Claudia and the sheriff that they had a son, not knowing that _Claudia_ wasn't who she was pretending to be. “I remember your mom.” She said suddenly.

Stiles's head popped up in surprise. “What?”

“And I don't mean that fake version that tried to kill you...I mean... I remember _her_ extremely well...but I'm talking about your real mom.” She closed her eyes a moment, as a memory flashed behind her lids. “I was seven. I walked into the kitchen and our moms were sitting at the table. They had cups in front of them... I guess they were drinking coffee or tea or something...and they were crying. My mom saw me and asked me what I needed, and I told her I wanted a glass for some water, but I couldn't reach the shelf.” Lydia chuckled. “Let's be honest. I still can't reach the top shelf on a good day.” She took a deep breath as she was sucked back into the memory. “My mom got up and Claudia...Mrs. Stilinski...your mom...she turned to me and said, 'Oh, Lydia. You're all grown up. You don't remember me, but I was there the day you were born. One of the first people to hold you.” Lydia looked up at Stiles, and he was staring at her, listening with full attention, eyes shining with unshed tears. Lydia looked off again. “'You know, Natalie. I don't think I ever told you, but do you remember how I was pregnant with my son at the time?' and my mom nodded, 'The minute I held your little girl, he started kicking so hard.'” Lydia felt herself tearing up, “And she reached out to me and put her hand on my wrist, and said 'I just knew in that moment I was holding a piece of my son's heart.'” Lydia covered her mouth with one of her hands to mask a sob and Stiles reached across the table to grab the other one. She took a deep breath and moved her hand off of her mouth, but Stiles kept his on hers, rubbing soothing circles on the back her hand.“My mom wasn't looking. She didn't see the way your mom was looking at me. I think she was only half paying attention, because she asked her 'Oh how _is_ your son?' Your mom picked up her coffee and said, 'He's doing okay. He's my little mischief.' Then she winked at me.” She looked back at Stiles again. “None of that made sense at the time and I'd forgotten about it. Until I remembered you again and we saw her in the hallway. I haven't thought about that in almost 12 years.”

Stiles shook his head slowly. “My mom never told me that story. The one about holding you.”

Lydia chuckled .”Well, imagine if she had. You'd be way more obsessed with me than you already were.”

“I wasn't _obsessed._ ” Lydia gave him a look. “I was _determined._ And this just goes to show, never give up on your dreams, no matter how far-fetched they may seem.”

 


End file.
